Solidarity
The Solidarity is a breakaway government of the established by a faction of 400 and their supporters of and 400 years prior to with the Federation in 2370 in the Gamma Quadrant. Background The Changelings who led in the establishment of the Solidarity disagreed with the way the subjugated many races in the Gamma Quadrant. But because they were a minority, they were overruled. The leaders of this minority secretly brought hundreds of Vorta and Jem'Hadar to a distant star system far from Dominion space towards the outer rim of the galaxy in the Gamma Quadrant and about 100 light years from the Gamma Quadrant terminus of the Bajoran wormhole and gave them the freedom to breed naturally and populate the planet they were placed on. The system was later called the Solidar System by the leaders of the Solidarity. The system's fifth planet, Solidar V, eventually became the home world of their government. Over the following decades, more and more Vorta and Jem'Hadar were secretly brought to neighboring star systems to live free from the totalitarian rule of the Founders. Thousands of colonists from subject worlds who wanted freedom were also secretly brought to these systems. Although they still regarded the Changelings as gods, the succeeding generations of Vorta mastered democratic governance and helped the Solidarity prosper in an environment of peace and freedom. For their part, and with the help of Vorta scientists, the succeeding generations of Jem'Hadar were freed from their race's addiction to and their lifespans were lengthened to 70 years. The Solidarity Assembly At the instigation of the renegade Changelings, the races of the Solidarity subsequently formed a representative government called the Solidarity Assembly. This body was composed of 50 representatives, divided equally from the different worlds colonized by the races belonging to the Solidarity. From among their ranks, eleven members each were elected to constitute the Judicial Circle, which was the judicial arm of their government and the Oversight Circle, which was the executive arm of their government. The Administrative Service is the bureaucratic institution that supported the Oversight Circle in providing for basic services to the citizens of the Solidarity. The Founders had heard rumors about what their peers had been doing, but since no Changeling could ever harm another, they left them to their own devices. It was only 300 years later that they learned about the full extent of the growth of the Solidarity and that it had become an interstellar government in its own right, spanning star systems within a 150 light year area of space, with a population of billions from dozens of different species, and with a strong fleet of their own. The Founders attempted to convince their fellow Changelings in the Solidarity to return to the fold of the Dominion, but they were rejected. The Founders grudgingly left them alone, as there was nothing that they could do short of waging war against them. For four centuries, the races who belonged to the Solidarity mostly kept to themselves and fiercely guarded the safety of the 400 Changelings that lived amongst them. Utilizing the resources from within the star systems that they had colonized, they grew self sufficient, engaging in trade and commerce and scientific advancement among themselves. They were so isolated from the rest of the Gamma Quadrant that, when they learned about the and knew that it was wrong, they reluctantly decided not to take action and stop the Dominion from attempting to conquer the Alpha Quadrant. This decision they eventually regretted. Near the end of the war, the Oversight Circle ordered the deployment of their whole fleet midway between the borders of the Dominion and the Bajoran wormhole and sent word to the Founders that they would wage war against their Jem'Hadar fighters if they continued to send more warships through the wormhole should it be reopened by the Prophets. Odo In 2384, while the Bajoran wormhole was still collapsed, the Founders sent as an envoy to the Solidarity to attempt once again for a reunification. The Founders had hoped that the background and outlook of Odo would make the Solidarity receptive to the idea of reunification. However, Odo was not successful in his efforts. After linking with him, the Changelings in the Solidarity learned that the Founders were still ambivalent about changing their method of totalitarian rule and conquest. They were however hopeful that, through Odo's influence, the Dominion would finally change for the better. The decision to preserve the Solidarity for eternity was made final after Odo's departure. As a sign of this hope, however, Odo was allowed to visit them freely whenever he wanted. Vanguard Command Upon learning of the establishment of Abraxis Command and the formation of the Alliance of Gamma Quadrant Planets, the Solidarity took interest in becoming a member. However, they were fearful that their application would not be received in a positive way because the races that constituted their government was the same as that of the Dominion. A representative was therefore sent to Station DSG1 and then to Khronnia Prime to attempt to begin diplomatic talks. The Alliance was initially suspicious of this overture, but the Alliance Diplomatic Council allowed Rear Admiral Razal Gibran and Rear Admiral James Kirk to visit Solidar V and see for themselves if the Solidarity was indeed independent from the Dominion and not just a front. While Gibran travelled on the , accompanied by its four escorts, Kirk travelled on the and was accompanied by the two escorts of his task force. Satified with what they saw, both men endorsed the inclusion of the Solidarity as the latest member of the Alliance of Gamma Quadrant Planets. Category:Governments